camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy Whitley
Poppy Whitley is a 17-year-old immortal daughter of Hebe. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Poppy Beatrice Whitley was born on January 4, 1996 in London, England to Bruce Whitley, a pediatrician and Hebe. Bruce met Hebe one day when Hebe was passing herself off as a nurse. They soon fell in love, got married, and had Poppy. Hebe gave Poppy the gift of immortality, but when Bruce found out he got extremely mad at Hebe for giving Poppy immortality. He aid that he just wanted Poppy to be normal and not immortal. Hebe had to leave for Olympus before she could give back Poppy's immortality, so it looked like Poppy's destiny was sealed. She was going to be immortal. Poppy was always very lively and happy as a little girl. She was always very silly and never wanted to grow up. She soon figured out her immortality one day when she fell on the asphalt and skinned her knee. It instantly healed itself and not even a red mark was left. Poppy always asked her father about her special ability and questioned if she was normal or not. Bruce wanted Poppy to be safe, and not bullied by the other kids because she was "special". He took Poppy out of school and hired someone to homeschool Poppy. The homeschool reacher was very mean, vicious, and cold towards Poppy, but was always happy and cheerful around Bruce and other adults. One day when Poppy was 10, her teacher turned into a hydra and stared to attack Poppy. Poppy became very worried, so she picked up a candle that was burning, and burned the Hydra to death. Poppy and her father came out safely, but unfortunately their house wasn't so lucky. It had burned to the ground along with the Hydra. Luckily, Bruce was very wealthy and was able to buy a new house very quickly. He protected Poppy from anything dangerous and was very overprotective of her. Bruce soon became Poppy's new homeschool teacher, and would sometimes bring Poppy to his doctors office because he was too busy to stay at home with Poppy. While Poppy was at her father's work place, she learned many new things about doctors and health. On Poppy's 16th birthday, Bruce decided that Poppy needed to be taken to a special camp for kids like Poppy hat Hebe had told Bruce about. He followed Hebe's directions and dropped Poppy off. Poppy promised her father she would be safe and not get into any trouble. As soon as Poppy stepped through the boundaries of camp, she was claimed by Hebe. Early Life Poppy was always a lovely little girl who loved playing and having fun. She always adored Peter Pan and how he never wanted to grow up. Poppy didn't want to grow up, either. Poppy was born in Great Britain, but after Hebe left Bruce and Poppy, Bruce made the command decision to move to the states, where Poppy would adapt better. When Poppy started school, she made tons of friends and loved to play around. Once, she scraped her knee and got a large scab that instantly healed itself as soon as Poppy got up. Poppy was amazed and also perplexed at what had happened. She asked her father many times, but Bruce always said that it was her mother's fault. When she started telling kids at her school about her abilities, they all teased her and called her names like Weirdo and Loser Girl. Bruce was very overprotective of Poppy, so he took Poppy out of school. He hired a homeschooler for Poppy, but the teacher turned out to be a Hydra. Luckily, Poppy always read old Greek myths and knew that fire would help destroy the Hydra. She defeated the Hydra, but her house burned down with the Hydra. Bruce was very wealthy and had enough money to buy a new house soon after the incident. He was afraid to hire another teacher, but also didn't want to put her through real school, so he decided he would school her himself. Poppy was so sometimes brought to Bruce's doctor's office since he was so busy with work a lot. Poppy loved his office and learned lots of new things there. On Poppy's 16th birthday, Bruce decided it was time to take Poppy to the special camp Hebe had told him about. Once Bruce got Poppy safely to camp, Bruce made Poppy swear that she would write to him everyday. When Poppy went over the boundaries, she was instantly claimed by Hebe. Appearance Poppy is very beautiful with long, caramel hair that is naturally straight. She has extremely tan skin during the summer, spring, and fall but when winter comes her skin is ghostly pale. People say she looks younger than 17 since she is very short standing at 5'3. She has bright green eyes and speaks in a British accent since she was born in London. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Poppy can regenerate in seconds. *Poppy is immortal. *Poppy is very beautiful. *Poppy looks extremely youthful. *Poppy is very athletic. *Poppy uses a sword a her weapon. *Poppy is very energetic. *Poppy is very playful. Gallery Poppy2.jpg Poppy3.jpg Poppy4.jpg Category:Child of Hebe